C'est MON gâteau!
by KaminariYuuki
Summary: OS. Générateur de paire. Quand Kintaro s'ennuie, Marui se retrouve obligé de lui courir après.


Titre : C'est mon gâteau !

Pairing : Marui x Kintaro

Genre : Shonen-ai (mais vraiment très très léger)

Résumé : Quand Kintaro s'ennuit, Marui se retrouve obligé de lui courir après.

Bon, j'ai écrit cette… chose pour mon forum rp-with-you grâce à un générateur de paire qui m'a donné ce couple avec comme thème, cache-cache. En espérant que ça vous plaira^^

* * *

« - Où est-il ? »

Cette question fut posée par un Marui à l'air menaçant qui s'approchait d'un Kintaro qui avait lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Pourquoi le joueur de Rikkai semblait-il prêt à étrangler le joueur de Shitenhouji qui lui, au contraire, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou ? Pour cela il fallait revenir un peu en arrière.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Kintaro s'ennuyait à mourir. Ce qui était très rare pour lui, trouvant toujours à s'occuper. Perché sur la branche d'un arbre, bien plus pratique pour réfléchir selon lui, il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou même voulait faire. La nuit était déjà tombée sur le camp U-17 et les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient ceux de la forêt qui entourait ce camp. Les jours précédents, le roux avait toujours trouvé à s'occuper, après tout, son arrivée ici était l'occasion de revoir ses senpais qui était partit au lycée alors que lui passait en deuxième année. Et puis il y avait l'entraînement aussi. L'avantage est qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre pour celui-ci étant déjà venu ici. Quoique les coachs avaient innové cette année. Et puis, il y avait toujours moyen de s'améliorer. Surtout quand on était encore adolescent. Raison pour laquelle il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait son retour à ce camp.

Enfin, même s'il adorait être ici, là, tout de suite maintenant, il s'ennuyait. Pratiquement tous les joueurs étaient couchés, épuisés par leur journée. Les coachs n'y allaient pas de main morte, surtout que l'entraînement débutait tôt. Quoique ce serait toujours moins pire qu'avec cet entraineur , comme il le disait, il n'y avait absolument personne qu'il pourrait aller voir pour discuter ou jouer. Bien sûr, il y avait les salles avec les machines mais c'était beaucoup moins drôle que contre une vraie personne. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à sa console qu'il avait amené à la base pour le trajet. Et la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était dormir était dormir. Il serait en fait plus exact de dire que le sommeil le fuyait. Après avoir fait trente fois le tour de son lit, oui, il les avait compté, pour dire à quel point il n'avait rien à faire, le Shiten avait fini par sortir de la pièce pour venir sur cette branche.

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur le ciel particulièrement dégagé ce soir et il commença à compter les étoiles, histoire de s'occuper. Il se lassa cependant rapidement et posa une main sur son ventre. Il pouvait toujours aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter, il avait faim. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Se positionnant en travers de la branche, il se laissa tomber en arrière seulement retenu par les branches puis posa ses mains sur l'écorce afin d'enlever' ses jambes et d'atterrir au sol. Beaucoup le comparait à un fauve et Kintar trouvait que ça lui correspondait plutôt bien. Gardant les jambes fléchies, il fléchit les doigts d'une main et « griffa » l'air en lâchant un petit « miaou ».

Nan, le chat ne lui allait pas trop, il serait plutôt un gros félin, pensa-t-il, commencant à avancer vers les bâtiments. S'il était un animal, il serait un tigre. Un bon gros tigre bien féroce dont le rugissement effraierait ses adversaires. Partit dans un rêve éveillé où il était un de ses prédateurs, le roux se retint juste à temps de rugir. Il s'imagina être dans le peau d'un félin et avança en direction de la cuisine, les yeux à l'affut du moindre mouvement. C'était l'heure de la chasse. Le tigre qu'il était avait faim et devait se remplir l'estomac. Heureusement pour lui, les rayons lasers n'avaient pas été allumés aujourd'hui. Alors il n'aurait pas besoin de sauter dans tous les sens. Quoique ça aurait pu être amusant.

La première chose que Kintaro remarqua en entrant dans la pièce était qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, un autre joueur lui tournait le dos, en train de fouiller il ne savait trop quoi. La deuxième était la part de gâteau posé sur un coin de meuble. Il s'en approcha discrètement et s'empara de l'assiette pour le renifler. Un fraisier… Le roux se léchait les lèvres rien qu'à l'odeur. Au moins le camp avait un bon cuisinier.

« - Il a l'air trop bon, dit-il alors que son ventre grognait semblant être d'accord avec ses paroles.

« - Hey, mais c'est ma part de gateau, s'exclama l'autre adolescent. En plus c'est la dernière ! »

Maintenant qu'il était retourné, Kintaro pouvait reconnaître un des joueurs de Rikkai. Comment s'appelait-il déjà… Marvel… Marelle… Peut-être Marou… Ah ça y est il se souvenait, c'était Marui !

« - Rends-la-moi ! Sinon, je demande à Shiraishi de sortir sa main empoisonnée ! »

Le fauve se retint de rigoler à ses paroles. A vrai dire, il avait légèrement mûrit depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé le joueur de double. Et il avait bien fini par se rendre compte de sa stupidité. Tout ça grâce à son père qui avait finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre que, non, ça n'existait pas. Et Shiraishi avait fini par le convaincre en lui révélant son secret après sa graduation. Le plus jeune de Shiten avait boudé pendant un moment après ça. Enfin, Marui ne pouvait savoir tout ça, vu quand arrivant, Kintaro avait continué à jouer le jeu avec son ancien capitaine parce que c'était amusant. Et faire les idiots était la spécialité de Shitenhouji.

Un sourire joueur finit par apparaître sur les lèvres du plus jeune alors que son regard passait de la part de gâteau au joueur de Rikkai.

« - D'accord. Mais seulement si tu me retrouve et que tu m'attrapes, dit-il, tout en faisant demi-tour pour s'enfuir avec la part. »

Il avait peut-être mûrit mais il restait quand même un grand gamin au fond. Et un gamin qui s'ennuie c'était souvent une mauvaise chose. Alors jouer à cache-cache était un excellent moyen de s'occuper selon lui. En entendant Marui jurer, il laissa un rire lui échapper et accélera légèrement faisant tout de même attention à ne pas renverser le dessert. Le collégien finit par arriver dans une salle déserte et posa l'assiette de telle sorte qu'elle ne soit pas visible lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce. Il ne comptait pas manger le gâteau à vrai dire. Mais c'était tellement drôle de voir l'autre adolescent lui courir après pour celui-ci. De longues minutes passèrent pendant lequelles Kintaro était reparti dans son délire de tigre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Marui, pas vraiment heureux qu'on lui ait piqué son casse-croûte.

Voilà la raison exacte pour laquelle le Rikkai semblait prêt à étrangler Kintaro. Après que le premier ai demandé où était exactement son gâteau, le second désigna son ventre.

« - J'ai tout mangé... Cette crème… Et ce goût de fraise… Un pur délice. Vraiment dommage qu'il n'y en avait qu'une part. »

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que des mensonges mais il comptait bien faire mariner un peu le Rikkai avant de lui dire la vérité. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas du tout prévu l'action suivante de Marui. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, les yeux plissés et attrapa son haut avant de le tirer contre lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop choqué, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il sentit une langue passer sur ses lèvres. Le Rikkai finit cependant par le relâcher.

« - T'as menti ! Tu sens pas la fraise. Où est-ce que tu l'as caché ! »

Le plus vieux regarda autour de lui et sourit en apercevant l'assiette. La récupérant, il s'exclama un « c'est MON gâteau !» avant de sortir de la pièce, abandonnant un Kintaro toujours figé, dont les doigts s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres.

* * *

….Bon ok… Je sais pas ce que j'ai fumé. Oui, je me suis tapé un gros délire avec Kintaro XD Bon, les personnages peut paraître un peu OOC mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Donc j'espère que cet humble OS vous aura plus. Et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autre défi (Un Sanada x Hanamura lancé comme défi par des membres du forum XD)


End file.
